보고싶다 (I Miss You)
by Chan0207
Summary: Luhan dikabarkan berkencan? Kabar yang sangat mengejutkan terlebih untuk Oh Sehun. Tentu saja tuan Oh ini tidak akan diam begitu saja mengetahui rusa mungilnya yang jauh disana memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya! HunHan, Selu, BxB, BL, YAOI, EXO, Fluff(?), maapgaje


**Chan0207**

 **Title :보고싶다(I Miss You)**

 **Length : Twoshoot(?)**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Cast : - Xi Luhan**

 **\- Oh Sehun**

 **\- other EXO member**

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading!!_**

 **LUHAN MANTAN PERSONIL EXO DIKABARKAN BERKENCAN!**

PRAANG

Cermin di sebuah kamar itu hancur lebur karena terkena pukulan sosok bernama Oh Sehun setelah melihat berita yang sedang menjadi headline itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes

"Luhann... Xi Luhan... Lu..." Gumam Sehun dengan lemah

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar suara pecahan kaca langsung berlari ke kamar Sehun.

"Sehun ada apa??" Tanya Baekhyun dari pintu dengan wajah yang sangat panik

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri? Kumohon jebal.." Ucap Sehun dengan lemah

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan sehun pun menutup pintu kembali.

 ** _Flashback On_**

Seoul, Desember 2013

"Hunnie kajja kita beli bubble tea" ucap Luhan dengan riang sambil menarik tangan sehun

"Kajjaaa Hannie" Sehun sangat bersemangat menanggapi Luhan

Mereka pun pergi dengan berpenampilan seperti sosok misterius menggunakan kacamata hitam, masker dan tidak lupa topi piercing agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan.

Suasaana kedai bubble tea ini sangatlah sepi. Mungkin karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk minum bubble tea, tapi tidak untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka pun melepas maskernya. Karna mereka tahu kedai bubble tea akan sepi pada jam ini.

Seperti biasa Sehun memesan rasa chocolate dan Luhan rasa taro. Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi kedai bubble tea tersebut.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya.

"Hannie sangat cantik" ucap Sehun tanpa berpaling dari Luhan

"Yak.. aku ini namja tulen tuan Oh Sehun" Luhan memberikan tatapan nyalang kepada Sehun yang justru membuat Sehun gemas.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana bisa Namja ini membuat hatiku terus berdebar hm?" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pelan rambut halus Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Hanya aku yang bisa. Mau namja atau yeoja, hanya aku yang bisa menaklukan Oh Sehun ini"

Luhan membalas Sehun dengan menyombongkan dirinya

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Memang benar seluruh hatinya telah jatuh kepada satu orang namja. Luhan

"Ah.. aku sangat bersyukur masuk grup ini jika bertemu dengan mu" ucap Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan memakaikan gelang pada tanngan Luhan

"Nah. Kan sama" Sehun menunjukkan gelang miliknya juga

"Stop menggodaku" Luhan menarik tangannya dari Sehun rona wajah Luhan terlihat memerah samar dari pipi hingga ke telinga

"Ya ampun hannie.. kau sangat manis" Sehun mengecup pipinya

"Hunnie aku maluuuu" Luhan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan nya

"Kajja kita pulang" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

-2014-

The Lost Planet, EXO Planet #1. Semua member telah sibuk mempersiapkan konser mereka. Mereka sedang dimobil menuju bandara untuk konser mereka selanjutnya di Beijing

"Wahh Hannie akhirnya kita akan ke kampung halaman mu untuk konser" Sehun sangat antusias. Bahkan ia belajar banyak bahasa china untuk dekat dengan Luhan

"Uhuk.. uhuk" Luhan sedari tadi tidak dapat menghentikan batuk nya sedari tadi

"Hannie kau tidak apa apa??" Sehun sangat cemas dengan keadaan Luhan

"Aku tidak apa apa uhuk" Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun

Mereka pun menaiki pesawat. Luhan yang sangat takut ketinggian cemas. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya palanya sangat lah pusing dan tiba tiba Luhan pingsan di dalam pesawat

"HANNIE BANGUN. HANNIE BERTAHANLAH" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan beruntung mereka tengah sampai di Beijing.

Luhan pun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sehun yang karna terlibat kontrak dan harus menjalankan konser dengan terpaksa tanpa Luhan.

Luhan terbangun di rumah sakit dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ibunya.

"Mama... aku tidak kuat... aku takut sekali..." ucap Luhan berkaca-kaca

"Mama... aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi aku sangat takut dengan ketinggian. Aku takut Mama.." Tangisan Luhan pun pecah seketika.

"Baiklah Luhan kau harus mengakhirinya. Kau akan tetap menjadi anak kesayangan mama dan baba" Ibu Luhan memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

Taklama masuk staf dari Entertaiment yang Luhan naungi.

"Luhan. Kau harus tampil besok. Kau sudah tidak datang saat tlp in bangkok dan sekarang kau menghindari lagi di Beijing?" Staf itu datang dengan sangat tidak ramah

"Baiklah.. aku akan datang besok. tapi itu akan menjadi penampilan terakhir ku" Luhan menahan tangisnya

"kau?? bagaimana bisaa??" staf itu sungguh kaget dengan keputusan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Kris saja baru keluar beberapa bulan lalu dan sekarang Luhan.

"Sampai bertemu di pengadilan" Luhan pun menghentikan ucapannya sampai disitu

Staf itu pun langsung pergi dari kamar inap Luhan. Tangis Luhan pecah ia tidak rela meninggalkan teman-temannya bahkan Sehun ia menggumamkan nama Sehun dalam tangisaannya

"Hiks.. Sehun... Hunniee"

Ibu Luhan menenangkan Luhan. Ia tahu bagaimana hubungan anaknya dengan Sehun. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun

'Sehun.. tidak apa apa kan jika tidak ada Luhan?'

Para member telah mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan akan keluar tak terkecuali Sehun. Ia marah dan takut karna Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Pesan dari ibunya Luhan pun telah dibaca oleh Sehun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. ia kacau. Sehun pun mengunfollow semua member dia di instagram sehingga followingnya menjadi 0

"Hyung... Bagaimana aku keluar juga?" ucap Sehun tiba tiba kepada semua hyungnya

"Yak. kau gila. kau ini sudah terikat kontrak, dan sudah 2 orang yang keluar pada tahun ini Sehunaa.. tolong mengertilah.. kau tidak kasian pada kita semua jika EXO bubar?" ucap Suho sang leader memberi pengertian pada Sehun

"Aku.. aku.. tidak bisa jika tidak ada Luhan, hyung" Sehun ingin menangis saat itu juga tapi ia mencoba tegar

Para member memberikan Sehun grup hug kepada Sehun.

"Ada kami disini Sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun menguatkan Sehun

The Lost Planet in Beijing day 2 menjadi hari terakhir bagi Luhan. Member lain tidak ingin meninggalkan momen ini maka mereka selalu menjaga Luhan yang masih kurang sehat. Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia tampak menjauhi Luhan. Saat Luhan menghampirinya Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan sangat menaahan tangis nya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga. Sampai tibalah dimana ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada para EXO-L, para member, dan Sehun.

"Sehun.. jaga dirimu" ucap Luhan tapi Sehun masih mengacuhkan Luhan.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Present.

'Persetan dengan semua ini. Xi Luhan. tunggu aku' batin Sehun

Sehun langsung memesan penerbangannya ke Beijing kebetulan jadwalnya sedang kosong

Sehun langsung menuju apartemen Luhan. Bagaimana Sehun tau? tentu saja dia tau karna selama ini ia membayar orang untuk mengikuti rusa kecilnya itu.

Ia pun mengetuk pintu apartemen itu dengan tidak sabar.

'Ceklek' terbuka lah pintu yang menampilkan sosok yang sangat Sehun rindukan

"Se-se-sehun.." Luhan sangat terkejut kehadiran Sehun di apartemennya

"Terkejut Hannie?" Sehun menampilkan smirk andalannya

Sehun pun memeluk Luhan dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau milikku Hannie selamanya" Sehun membisikan kata kata itu ditelinga Luhan. Membuat ia menegang dan terdiam

Sehun pun tidak menyia nyiakan ke terdiaman Luhan. Ia mencium Luhan dengan sangat dalam meluapkan rasa rindunya. Ia memagut bibir Luhan dengan sangat dalam saling membelit lidah satu sama lain. Sudah cukup lama bagi mereka saling membohongi perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka saliva terjuntai dari kedua bibir mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hannie, maafkan aku, aku menjauhi mu disaat hari terakhir kita aku minta maaf sungguh. aku tidak bisa tanpa mu Hannie, dan sekarang kau memiliki kekasih lain yang bahkan lebih cantik dirimu Hannie" Sehun mendekatkan jidatnya ke jidat Luhan dan menggesekan hidungnya

"Aku Oh Sehun namja yang biasa saja. Yeoja dan Namja di luar sana tidak ada yang bisa membuat hati ku jatuh cinta kecuali Oh Luhan..." Sehun pun mengecup pipi chubby favoritnya

"Yak jangan mengganti margaku sembarangan Tuan Oh" Luhan berpura-pura marah pada namja kesayangan didepannya ini

"Aku tidak sembarangan, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Persetan dengan kekasihmu. Lupakan dia dan ingatlah hanya aku Luhan! Ughhh aku tidak bisa marah selamanya padamu huh" Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan seperti koala untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Ia menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun. Sungguh ini seperti mimpi. Jika ini mimpi ia lebih memilih tidur selamanya daripada terbangun. Sehunnya telah

kembali kepadanya.

Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Luhan pun bergegas ingin turun dari pangkuan Sehun sebelum-

"Kau. Awas saja berani turun dari pangkuanku lu" ucap Sehun menarik tangan Luhan

"Lepaskan aku pabo ya!" Luhan mencoba memberontak

"Ssst. Diam. Kau sudah cukup meninggalkan ku kemarin Lu. dan sekarang kumohon jangan lagi" Sehun pun memeluk Luhan erat

Hati Luhan menghangat ia memeluk Sehun erat.

"Maafkan aku Hunniee" cicit Luhan pelan

"Tidak apa apa my baby deer" Sehun menepuk punggung Luhan dengan pelan

"Cha.. Sekarang kau mau menjelaskan tentang kekasih mu itu hm? Aigoo. kau lupa masih punya kekasih tampan seperti ku Hannie? Huh untung saja kekasih mu bukan namja jika namja akan langsung kubunuh"

 **TBC/END?**

YEY MY FIRST FF AKAN KUPERSEMBAHKAN PADA HUNHAN!!!! Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh atau gmn gmn yah aku hanya menyalurkan perasaan ku sajaa. Sebenernya next chap pengen buat rated M wkwkk. Tapi gatau juga sih nanti tergantung mood. Ini paling aku bikin cuma twoshoot yaa... Jangan bawa serius ama kisah sebetulnya ya gays enjoy saja!!

Mind to review??


End file.
